


味道

by riyikketsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyikketsu/pseuds/riyikketsu
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13
Collections: 影日





	味道

影山飞雄对于全日本来说都是“天才二传手”，但作为日向翔阳的恋人来说，却不怎么尽人意。  
两人年少相识，又搭档许久 。虽然是单细胞，又在感情方面比常人更羞涩细腻，明明影山飞雄都可以面无表情地给在保健室的日向翔阳送抑制剂，两人却别扭地不肯捅破窗户纸。每当别人问起为什么不告白，都会被两人以“太熟悉了”而搪塞过去。  
好容易在队友的推波助澜下，两个人磕磕绊绊地互表心意，却在天台初吻的时候，由于太紧张了而磕破了嘴唇。  
  
影山飞雄闲暇时间常常在想，日向翔阳到底是什么味道的。  
没错，他们在一起后，影山飞雄甚至没有给日向翔阳标记。只是刚刚习惯亲卝吻，日向翔阳就启程飞往巴西。日向翔阳也从未在影山飞雄面前释放过自己的信息素，就连身卝体不适时，影山飞雄给他来送抑制剂，都是因为自己躺在床卝上不方便，拜托校医从门缝中接来的。  
影山飞雄在此之前从来没有恋爱过，他的生命大部分时间都是排球，甚至在第一次听说日向翔阳是个omega时，他都没意识到自己该对他如何照顾。  
他的信息素是青橘皮味的，又辛又涩。影山飞雄倒无所谓信息素的味道，只要不影响打球什么都行，哪怕是鲱鱼罐头味。  
尽管如此，当日向翔阳第一次闻到他的信息素时，像个欢快的麻雀一样上卝窜卝下卝跳地说自己很喜欢他的味道的画面，影山飞雄到现在都记忆犹新。  
但日向翔阳究竟是什么味的？  
这是在日向翔阳去往巴西后的两年里，影山飞雄脑海里问得最多的问题。  
“说不定那个呆卝子是撒隆巴斯喷雾剂的味道。”影山飞雄自言自语道。  
他刚结束今天的国卝家队集训，世锦赛临近，训练任务也日渐加重，队员们经常会在回到更卝衣室后只有呼吸的力气。  
这时，本盖在他脸上的毛巾，被人一把拽掉，突如其来的灯光晃得影山飞雄下意识眯起眼睛。  
“哟！小飞雄，在想什么呢？”熟悉的关西口音，不用猜就知道是宫侑。  
“到底是什么味道…”即便被拿掉毛巾，影山飞雄还是如同晒干的咸鱼一般，失神地盯着天花板，嘴里继续念念有词。  
“味道？小不点吗？小不点不是橘子味吗？”宫侑若有所思，摸卝着下巴接话道，“应该是吧？之前似乎闻到过…啊啊！你脸怎么这么可怕？！喂！小飞雄你去哪？”  
只见影山飞雄站起身，一把抢过宫侑手里的毛巾，摔门而出。宫侑掂掂手里的瓶子，转身目送那个气急败坏的身影，暗笑道：“倒也不傻啊…”  
  
日向翔阳的航班落地时，已经是东京时间的上午了。原本还因为回到故土兴致勃勃地东张西望的日向翔阳，终是被影山飞雄的车技晃悠到睡在副驾驶上。  
“…这个呆卝子。”影山飞雄已经在日向翔阳的公寓楼下等待许久，还不见身边人有醒来的迹象。  
目前来看只能是将日向翔阳搬上楼再说，影山飞雄俯下卝身去解日向翔阳的安全带。日向翔阳身上很好闻，显然来时已经在巴西洗过澡了，头上有果香洗发水味。  
柔卝软的发卝丝蹭在影山飞雄鼻尖，总是勾引着他去把脸也埋到橙发里面，影山飞雄鬼使神差地低头凑到日向翔阳的后颈，仔细嗅着那里，没有味道。  
奇怪，影山飞雄再次确定他周遭有无其他信息素，答卝案是没有。  
后颈酥卝酥卝痒痒的感觉，成功叫醒日向翔阳，然而当他一睁眼就看到一个黑脑袋在他脖子上闻来闻去。  
“哇啊啊啊！你干什么啊！”日向翔阳捂住脖子，近乎跳起来一般缩到角落。  
“你这个呆卝子！叫那么大声干什么啊！”影山飞雄显然比日向翔阳情绪更加激动。  
“那谁让你在我睡着的时候…”  
影山飞雄并未等日向翔阳说完便率先打断他：“喂，日向，你信息素什么味道。”  
“干…干嘛问这个？”被问话的人涨红了脸，磕磕绊绊地回答，“我…我没仔细闻过诶…应该是橘子…味吧？”  
橘子，又是橘子。影山飞雄对这个回答极其不满，这不是他想要的答卝案。  
“呆卝子，你自己的味道都分不清？”影山飞雄冷下脸，车内狭小的空间瞬间充斥起橘皮苦涩的气味。  
日向翔阳甚至连反口的机会都没抓卝住，就被那强烈的信息素逼得眼角都红了。他慌乱中想扒卝开车门，但显然面前的人并不想这么轻易放他出去，将门都上锁了。  
如果放在往日，日向翔阳的眼睛是最会骗人的了，骗着影山飞雄在部活后偷偷给他托球，骗着影山飞雄把一半咖喱包都分给他，甚至还骗着影山飞雄总是不由自主揉上他亮色的头发。  
但是今天不管用，影山飞雄早已下定决心。哪怕是现在，即使日向翔阳颤卝抖着瞳孔，求饶般委屈地看着自己，影山飞雄也一点都不想让他离开。  
这显然已经不再是信息素味道的问题了，只是单纯的是一个alpha想掌握自己omega的全部罢了。  
  
和预想中的狂风暴雨不同，影山飞雄先是轻卝吻了那慌张的眼睛，然后鼻子脸颊。当他用唇勾勒完爱人的颌线，才去找到那许久未品尝的嘴唇。  
他比原来结实了。这是影山飞雄此刻唯一的想法。日向翔阳的衣服早就在两人半推半就间脱卝去大半，露卝出来被晒得黝卝黑的肌肤。巴西的日光早就将他从青涩护送到成熟，只是唇卝舌仍保留着对爱人的柔卝软。  
影山飞雄渐渐能闻到了，那自身下人散发出来稀薄的味道。带着橘子的香甜飘进影山飞雄的鼻腔。日向翔阳显然没什么心思再考虑别的事了，脑子乱成浆糊，甚至只剩下点儿喘息的力气。  
  
“上楼。”还是影山飞雄靠着最后一点理智，将战场转到公寓。  
日向翔阳的行李还全都在车上，现在房间里连床单都还没铺。  
但是等不及了，理智和占有欲最后还是后者占据了上风。影山飞雄吻卝遍怀里人的各处，就连原本头发上甜丝丝的香波味，都换成了青橘皮的气息。  
“影、影山！等一下…”日向翔阳也不知道为什么发展成了现在的状况。  
眼下的他身下只有件影山飞雄的外套，而他可怜的衣服，早就被锁在车里。  
只是眼前人没有搭话，而是一遍一遍用行动告诉他，现在停不下来，更等不了。  
  
升高的体温让那橘子的气味更加明显，影山飞雄吮卝着咬着那发出香气的秘密基卝地。那味道不仅仅是橘子，而是和影山飞雄记忆深处另一个熟悉的味道重合。  
是波子汽水。  
没错，一定是橘味的波子汽水，影山飞雄不会认错。童年里总是会和姐姐一起分享一瓶汽水，而每每到夏天偶尔奖励犒劳自己的也是这个味道。  
  
用T型瓶盖捅开弹珠时，总会滋滋地喷卝出些汽水来。只是现在，那滋滋声早已被身下人那轻吟声所替代。  
影山飞雄从来不会对日向翔阳说想他，即使每次和日向翔阳视卝频，也从来不说出“想见你”这种字眼。但无数个晚上梦到自己和日向翔阳藏在高中阅览室的书架后面，用漫画挡着偷偷亲卝吻时，又会惊醒，想着地球对面的那个呆卝子现在有没有想自己。  
“…如果你在巴西没有想我，你就死定了。”影山飞雄俯身在人熟透的耳畔喃喃道。  
日向翔阳哪还听得清影山飞雄咬着耳朵跟他说的话，他只想求着那个alpha能慢点，却又被顽劣地要求叫出他的名字。  
“飞、飞雄…君。”即使现在这个情况，日向翔阳也不好意思直呼爱人的名字。强打起精神磕绊地叫出来，也要小心翼翼地加上敬称。  
像是被那生分的敬称惹恼了，影山飞雄没有再让日向翔阳说出话来。  
这瓶橘子汽水，足以让影山飞雄喝到餍足。信息素相互交融，与其说是青橘皮终于找到了它想包裹的果肉，不如说是它甘愿浸泡在咕嘟咕嘟的汽水里面。  
  
  
“宫前辈，你说错了。不是橘子味，是橘子味的波子汽水。”影山飞雄合上更卝衣柜，似是炫耀一般找宫侑搭话。  
“哈？什么波子汽水？”宫侑先是一头雾水，又瞬间记起那天的话题，“喂！小飞雄你适可而止啊，你们小情卝侣的事我不想知道！” 


End file.
